Raising Draco
by britttt-knee
Summary: When Draco Malfoy’s wife, leaves him with his three children alone, he is going to need help from his best mate and her best friends.


**Title: **Raising Draco

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling. This song belongs to JoJo, also.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary:** When Draco Malfoy's wife, leaves him with his three children alone, he is going to need help from his best mate and her best friends.

* * *

Ginevra Malfoy walked all around her home, gather her things for her trip. She was a healer and was heading to a convention. She was leaving Draco with their seven year old son, Oliver Nicholas Malfoy, three year old Katherine Alexis Malfoy, who went by Kate, and eighteen month old, Celeste Rose Malfoy. Draco watched Ginny stalk around the house, mad that she had to leave her babies and Draco was alone watching them. She knew, Kate would be getting her way the whole time she was gone and she smirked.

Draco laid on the couch, with Kate sitting on his stomach and Oliver at his feet, reading on Potions. The baby was upstairs sleep and Ginny made her way up, to kiss her on the forehead before she left.

"I'm leaving. Now Oliver and Kate, you two better stay in line for your father. No nonsense." He said with a grin watching them agree but a wicked smile was on Kate's features. Kissing the top of her three year-old, she ruffled her hair then kissed Oliver on his cheek, before shrinking her luggage and grabbing floo powder, before being sucked into flames.

"Dad, I want to go riding." Kate announced turning to her father with a pout.

"Not yet, Sugarplum." He said kissing her button nose. She scrunched her nose up and pouted even more, before getting up and going to the sofa, plopping down. He smirked at how she reminded him of Ginny. Though her looks resembled to him, she had the temper of her mother. Kate was a bit tall for her age at 3'7, she weighted 34 lbs and had a combination of her parent's skin tone. Mixed together, she had a creamy soft-tone that went with her silvery blonde hair that fell in ringlets of curls. She had misty gray eyes, with brown noticeable in them. She always had one look that would get to him, but Ginny had banned him from giving in.

With a shrug, he got up and kissed her cheek before going to check on Celeste who was an image of Ginny. She had dark brown eyes, strawberry blonde hair, though there wasn't that much hair on her head but her curls were always pushed back by a headband. Walking into the room that was a sunny yellow, he walked over to his spoiled princess, who got all the attention and things she wanted. Seeing her perched in her crib, playing with her stuffed cloud, he lifted her up and carried her down the stairs to where, he met the face of Blaise Zabini, his best mate. He had a smirk on his face, as Blaise got the wrath of Kate as she let out how her father wouldn't let her go out.

Casting a look to Draco which signaled help, Draco nodded and walked into the room. There in full-view he saw Hermione, Blaise's wife, situated on his couch, watching with a look of humor. Nodding to her presence, he handed the baby to the open arms of her and scooped up Kate from behind who let out a screech getting her brother's attention. Oliver's steel gray eyes, looked up and he had a smirk plastered on his face. He had silvery blonde hair like his younger sister and it was a bit long, held back by a ribbon.

"Daddy, put me down!" Kate shrieked with a smile and was reaching towards Blaise who hesitated before grabbing her from her father.

Look over at his son, who was by Hermione, he smirked. "Olly!"

Oliver looked at his father as if he was crazy. Everyone knew he hated the nickname and only his Grandmothers and baby cousins could call him that.

"Dad, I hate the word Olly!" He said looking back at his book, not answering to his sister calling him Olly.

"No, wonder you kept trying." Kate muttered to her dad.

Draco just grinned and scooped up Celeste who was enjoying playing with Hermione's hair.

"Blaise, you and Granger should have had a kid before me and Gin. I thought you would of worked harder too." Draco said, before ducking as a pillow was chucked his way. He looked up at hazel eyes which belonged to Hermione.

"It's Zabini." She stated before, taking Celeste from his arms and going to the kitchen.

"The lady stole my baby!" Draco said jokingly as he sat by Oliver, who looked up at his father with a smirk.

"Kate, I'm mum and dad's favorite." He said with a grin and his sister gave him the same exact one.

"If so, why'd they keep trying?" She asked before going to find Hermione and Celeste. Blaise, who had been drinking wine, had to hold it in as his godson's cheeks tinted pink.

"I have a kick-ass daughter." Draco said and received a glare from Oliver, who went to find his sister.

"Your girl has spunk. She must get it from Ginny." Draco was grinning when he said she has spunk but frowned when he said it must be from Ginny.

"I agree." Hermione said walking back in the room and handing him Celeste. "Blaise, we should get going. Night Draco. Night kids!" Hermione yelled before going to the parlor with Blaise and appariating out.

"Oliver, Kate get up to bed!" Draco shouted down the halls and saw one leave the library and the other from the playroom. Kate had the lead and ran up the stairs to her room, opening and closing the doors. Sighing, he shook his head, kissing Celeste on the forehead and taking up to his room. He would keep her in there until she fell asleep.

"Stay right here, while daddy tucks in Kate and Olly." He said setting her on his bed. Ginny and his room had dark green walls, with a plush green carpet. A four-poster bed was in the farthest part of the room under a window. The bed post had snakes on it along with a 'DM' on the headboard. He had black silk sheets on his bed which had sewn in 'G & D' which Ginny had done.

Leaving the room he headed to Kate's room and stepped in. He was surprised to see her already in bed, with a book by her side. She always had her favorite house-elf, Dolly, read to her. With a smirk, he walked over and tucked her in.

"Don't get out of bed, tonight." He said kissing her on the forehead. He looked around the room that was decorated by Ginny and Narcissa. The walls were light pink with animated rainbows, clouds, and insects. Her bed was a four-poster and had a white canopy hanging down. Her room was the perfect for a princess and that she was. Leaving the room he headed to Oliver's room.

"Oliver, you better be in bed." He said before coming in and seeing the boy was asleep and covered in a dark blue silk comforter. Glad, that he listened to him for once, he left the room and headed back to his room to find Celeste on the floor in his files.

"Dot, no…" Draco said scooping his daughter up using her nickname. Going to the fire place, he through in some floo powder and stuck his head in to communicate.

"Draco is something wrong?" asked his mother looking up from her seat in her parlor.

"No, mother. Just wanted to say night." Draco said giving his mother a friendly grin. He always gave his great side to his mother.

"Oh… Well night Draco and my little Celi." Narcissa said to her smiling granddaughter blowing her a kiss.

"Night Night!" Celeste squealed at her grandmother blowing her a kiss with both hands. Grinning, he nodded curtly at his other and pulled his head out.

Getting in his bed, he let Celeste lay on him to fall asleep. Yet, it was he who fell asleep as she played with his facial parts and hair.

**Next Morning**

"How sweet…" a mocking voice came from his door, as he tried to sit up but his daughter was on him. Picking her up, he sat her on his left side and turned to who it was. Sighing, he got up and went into his bathroom.

"Well, I'm going to start breakfast for the kids." Said the bitter sweet voice, before leaving with an awakening Celeste.

Getting out of the shower, he dressed in gray slacks and a white button-up top. Doing a dry spell, his hair quickly left its wet and slickly state. Running a hand through it to push it back. Walking down the stairs, he quickly got a headache from his wife's best friend.

"Auntie Raven!" shrieked Kate as she wrapped her arms around her godmother. Draco winced slightly and sat down by his son who favored Hermione way more and she was his godmother.

"Kate, site down." Draco said not looking up from his daily prophet.

"Don't talk to my baby like that." Raven said with an icy look and ruffling Kate's hair. Draco simply grunted and his second child shuffled to her seat and sat down watching her father and brother read, as Celeste at the oatmeal laid out for her.

Getting up, he grabbed a cup of coffee and took it in a mug. "I'm off to work." He said kissing both his daughters' cheeks and ruffling Oliver's hair.

"Thank the lord." Raven muttered as he walked out the room and she served the kids and joined them at the table, watching them. She would have to get back to Harry later on. Yes, they had began dating and she promised Ginny she'd help out and Harry knew, so they had an early breakfast and he was off to his job as an auror. She just watched them happily looking at the Malfoy children. She would soon be married to Harry Potter and have his child, well that's how they planned it.

Smiling at the kids, Raven watched them before settling the baby down for a nap and letting Oliver go up to the library to read, while she drew with Kate. As time passed, she fell asleep with the kids, as an owl flew in and dropped a letter, before leaving.

* * *

Yes, I know I am in debt to giving you a chapter for No Longer the Baby, but I'm working on other stories, which may take awhile for me to get out a chapter. My braces are tightened on my teeth and are killing me, so I might be able to stay up all night and write one for No Longer the Baby, but no Promises. Also, I was thinking of putting out a new song-fic, so give me some ideas.

**_Aimee Malfoy_**


End file.
